


Intoxication

by MagneticRain



Category: WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Breeding, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Sex, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: Hendery was fucking back on his cock, meeting perfectly with Xiaojun's thrusts. His body arched perfectly, just for Xiaojun to see and worship.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic for the fest! It was so much fun writing this, thank you to the mod that made this happen. I hope you enjoy!!

Xiaojun bit the soft skin near Hendery's Adam apple. Feeling proud of himself when he gets the reaction that he wants from the omega. A soft moan escaping his lips as more of his slick slide down his thighs, coating the both of them. 

"Junjun," Hendery whined. 

It took a moment for Xiaojun to hear his omega's pleas, his mind was getting fucked from the smell that was surrounding him in the car. He was almost desperate to crack a window so he could breath. 

'Almost' was the keyword for the alpha, he breathed in the vanilla and orange scent that Hendery was emitting. He tilted his head back letting it fill his mind, Xiaojun could swear that he was getting drunk off of it. 

"Alpha," Hendery cried. He was licking and biting at Xiaojun, trying to get his attention. 

Xiaojun grabbed onto his hips, fucking a few deep strokes into his baby. Hendery clawed at his alpha's shoulders, choking out sobs and moans, not being able to form coherent sentences.

"Feel so—Fuck I—Alpha!!" He sobbed and moaned into his ear. 

Xiaojun couldn't help the shiver running down his back just from hearing Hendery's fucked out voice. 

It was hard to maneuver in the car that they were currently rutting in, but the both of them didn't care. The both of them feeling more hot and heavy due to the fact that they could be caught at any moment now. 

Xiaojun was laying down on the car seat that he pushed back, his eyes lingering on Hendery's body. Pretty pink nipples, a red leaking cock, and the lewd sounds of his cock sloshing inside of Hendery's slick. 

His heat was a surprised one, starting just in the middle of a movie that they were watching. They were both quick to leave just as every alpha (including himself) started to notice the sweet smell. They didn't even make it out of the parking lot before hendery was on top of his alpha, begging to be filled up. 

His omega's whine brought him back into the present, "Xiaojun move,"

He grabbed the slim waist of his mate, "Want me to move?"

Hendery's brows were furrowed as he sloppily fucked himself on Xiaojun's cock, "Yes, please. I can't—"

He fucked into him before hendery could finish the sentence. The sound of skin slapping, high pitched moans, and the squeaking of the car all mixed together in Xiaojun's perfect symphony. 

He licked a long stripe across his collarbone, enticing more of that intoxicating scent of vanilla and oranges to come out. The sound of wet slick filled the car, if anyone were to pass by, they would know just of the actions that were going on here. 

Xiaojun emitted a low moan, "That's right, fuck yourself on me," 

Hendery was fucking back on his cock, meeting perfectly with Xiaojun's thrusts. His body arched perfectly, just for Xiaojun to see and worship. 

He brought Hendery down for a kiss, chaste at first, it wasn't until Hendery licked at his lips did he pull him in deeper. Both of his hands at the omega's neck pulling him closer just to taste more of him. Xiaojun could never have enough of him. Everyday he's thankful to have Hendery all to himself.

"Mine," Xiaojun growled. Thrusting up harder into Hendery.

"Yours, I'm all yours," Hendery whined into his mouth. 

Xiaojun wrapped his arms around his waist, his hips stuttering. His knot was painfully begging to burrow deep into his Omega. 

"Fuck," He snarled.

"Breed me, Junjun," Hendery said, tears running down his face, making him look ethereal, "Need your knot, want to feel full. Please please please," 

Xiaojun flipped them around, and fucked back into Hendery. Much harder and rougher this time, he was surprised that the chair didn't break yet. 

Hendery's legs rested on Xiaojun's shoulders, his entire body just a ragdoll for the purpose to be filled. 

"Wanna be filled? Want me to fucking breed you?" Xiaojun groaned. His knot was so close to slipping pass, it was so close.

"Please, Junjun. Need to feel you inside," Hendery said, his hands wandering around Xiaojun's slim body, touching every inch of him.

Xiaojun would've relished it if it weren't for the fact that a pretty boy just said he wanted to be bred. 

A few deep strokes later, his knot was able to fit inside. He stopped his thrusts, wanted Hendery to get used to being stretched so much. 

A whine escaped his lips, "Junjun, please," 

Fuck it. 

Holding down his omega's shoulders, he fucked into him with reckless abandon. Not caring about the onlookers peeping into the car, or how all the slick was dirtying the chair under his mate. 

"Fuck, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Xiaojun growled into his mates ear. His hips were uneven and the knot was going to pop any second now. 

"Cum," Hendery said in a soft whiny voice. 

Xiaojun shuddered, all of his knot spilling inside of Hendery. Filling his mate all the way to the brim. 

"You're so warm," Hendery said, cradling his head in his arms. He kissed at Xiaojun's temple, praising him on how good he made him feel.

Xiaojun felt like wet spaghetti, he was on top of Hendery breathing in his scent. The both of them tried to move very minimally as to not hurt Xiaojun. It was always a process to wait until his knot went down. 

Xiaojun loved and hated this part of being an alpha. Good part:Being near Hendery and being loved and praised by his Omega. Bad part: being stuck in a position without moving or you'll feel pain so bad that'll make you want to cut your dick off. 

"You really should've waited until we got home, baby" Xiaojun complained.

Hendery laughed, the squeak being music to the alpha's ears, "Car sex is hot though, and you were a lot more excited this time too," 

Xiaojun grumbled into Hendery's chest, not wanting to admit that car sex was indeed very hot to do. 

His omega put his finger under his chin, lifting him up to give him a chaste kiss. Xiaojun pouted until Hendery gave him another one, not without rolling his eyes first.

"You're so needy," 

"You indulge me," Xiaojun argued.

"That's because my alpha is too cute," Hendery said rubbing his nose against Xiaojun's. 

It was Xiaojun's turn to roll his eyes, "I'm not that cute," 

Hendery just giggled, running his fingers through his mates stark white hair. 

Xiaojun was able to pull out of his mate, his knot completely deflated. Hendery pouted when he pulled out.

"I feel so empty," 

Xiaojun kissed at his lips, "We can continue at home," 

Hendery gave out his big smile, "I love you," 

Xiaojun smiled, settling in the driver's seat, "I love you too,"


End file.
